The Future
by percabeth4evr99
Summary: We all know Percabeth is going to end up married, but how did it all happen. Rated M for later chapters like smut, lemons, and excessive partying, but that's not until the wedding and bachelor/bachelorette parties.
1. Prologue

**Percy knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Annabeth. We, as the reader, knew they would end up together. But how did it happen? **

_Prologue_

A million thoughts raced through Percy's mind, which was quite unusual for our favorite Seaweed Brain. What if she doesn't like the ring? What if it doesn't fit? What if he drops it? But worst of all, What if she says no? Percy pushed those thoughts aside and instead rolled over everything he was prepared to say Percy had a plan

About a month ago, he flew to San Francisco to visit Mr. Chase and ask if he could marry his daughter. His wife overheard and was astounded that Percy flew all the way there just to ask to marry Annabeth. Her twin step-brothers also overheard and were snickering about it and threatened to tell. Mr. Chase had to bribe them in order to keep the secret. Before Percy left, Mr. Chase told him,

"I knew eventually you would be calling about marrying her. I know you'll take care of Annie."

Next, Percy visited Athena. He was absolutely terrified of Athena and how she would knew she would be horrified that a Son of Poseidon wanted to marry her daughter. But, everyone saw it coming so Percy was semi-relieved by that. He didn't have the courage to go ask Athena until the day after returning to New York from San Francisco. He did take a day to visit Camp Jupiter before returning home.

He debriefed his plans with is mother and Paul before going to Olympus. They had encouraged him to move forward and get Athena's permission to marry Annabeth. He had to do it. It was a stormy day when he drove to the Empire State building. The roads were crowded he almost hit the curb like ten times. He had to park on the street. The lobby of the Empire State building looked the same since the Second Titan War. He walked along the crack on the marble floor where Kronos ran his scythe through. That took him back to when Ethan Nakamura stabbed Annabeth with the poisoned dagger. He would have rather taken the knife and died instead. All he wanted to do was protect her. That was his purpose. He then went to the doorman. The doorman recognized him and gave him a look.

"There is no six-hundredth floor, kid. I have told you that thousands times," He said with a smirk.

"We have gone through this before. Just let me through," Percy winked at him and tossed him a drachma.

The doorman gave him the keycard and chuckled.

The elevator music still sucked. Seriously, they are the freaking gods. If they really wanted their kids to visit, then they could pick some better tunes. But Percy blew it off. He had more important things on his mind…his girlfriend's mother Athena. He knew for a fact that she would be completely against the idea. But she would have to live with it because he loved Annabeth and all he wants to do is spend the rest of his life with her.

The elevator dings and he steps onto the marble path and into Olympus. Every time he visited, it took his breath away (partly because Annabeth had redesigned it). All the buildings and monuments were so tastefully done and she even wove some Roman architecture into it. It was all Annabeth. Percy then proceeded to the throne room, knowing that's probably where the Olympian council was and therefore Athena. The doors opened as he entered and all the gods just looked at him. He was a lot smaller than they were. He felt like a useless bug. I guess that was the point the gods were trying to make. Percy bowed quickly upon entrance and immediately approached Athena.

"I knew you would be coming, hero. And I know exactly why you are here," she gritted. "And I bet you also think you know exactly what I am going to say to your little question. But you are wrong. You've grown on me Son of the Sea, and unfortunately so has your father." She took a deep breath. "I…I approve."

Percy bowed and then ran and I mean sprinted out of the throne room.

"Thank you m'lady!" he shouted as he did.

The elevator ride down was quick and didn't seem so long as going up. Percy was nervous going up. There were just so many variables. He was glad it was over. Now he needed Piper because he still hadn't picked out the ring.


	2. Chapter 1: The start

AN: Thank you to whoever read the prologue and to anyone who is reading this. If you love Ouran High then read my other story, the Trip.

Chapter 1

Percy

The ring was perfect. The next morning, Piper and I went to the Hephaestus forge. I wanted my ring for Annabeth to be custom and perfect and with Piper with me; it should look pretty good too. The forges are at the bottom of a hill and were once beautiful marble. Years and years of wear and use and most definitely fire have deteriorated the marble stone to a charred structure fortified by Celestial Bronze. We skidded down the hill to be greeted by the one and only Leo Valdez.

Leo was still skinny but with all his time in the forges he had been able to put on a little muscle and therefore weight. He looked good since the war. He looked well.

"Hey! Pipes, Percy, wassup?!" He was leaning up against the entrance because apparently our skidding had gotten his attention.

"Hey Repair Boy. Percy here needs a favor," Piper nudged me.

Leo ran his hands through his curly hair and tried to wipe away the grease on his face.

"Yeah…I do," I said.

"Hold on."

Leo dashed way and came back with a sketch book.

"I have a feeling you want me to make you something," He smirked.

"Yeah well. Since…"

"Percy is proposing to Annabeth and he wants you to make the ring," Piper interrupted. She was all excited about this.

"Ohhhhh. Wow." Leo clamped his hand on my shoulder. "I'll see what I can do. But why is she here?" He pointed to Piper.

"I wanted an Aphrodite's opinion. Too make sure this looks good," I explained.

"Don't you worry. This is gonna be great!" Leo exclaimed.

He guided us both through all the Hephaestus kids working on miscellaneous projects. The forges were a lot bigger than one would think. The whole room was about the size of a school gym. It was pretty impressive to think that the gods personally designed this for their kids. In a sense, Camp is the way the gods show that they care for their kids. As we wove around the exploding shields and automatic self-shooting bows, Leo kept adding tidbits about all the projects. I mean he is the head counselor. He oversaw it all. We eventually reached his office/personal workroom in the back of the forges. It was pretty sweet. But not as sweet as Bunker 9. He sits down behind a worn, metal table and grabbed a new sheet of drafting paper from a stack off to the side. He started to sketch some ideas. Some were just too simple, others too gaudy. I kept vetoing all of them. Nothing was really sticking out at me.

"I want something different," I explained. "It can't be Celestial or turn into any kind of weapon. So no magic. I want it to reflect us, not our demigod lives."

"And make it romantic," Piper interjected.

"Well that narrows it down a lot actually," Leo said.

Then from a dark corner, Nico Di Angelo appears. He was still as pale, dark, and mysterious as ever.

"Why hello there," He grumbled.

"Yo Nicooooooo. How's my favorite Son of Hades?!" Leo hollered and slapped his back playfully.

"I'm the only Son of Hades you know," Nico stated eloquently. "Anyways, I was called by Piper to call the spirit of Silena Beauregard to help with this endeavor."

Wait…It couldn't be. I mean its Silena. She had died in the Battle of Manhattan. I had been there. I remembered it clearly. I was awestruck. She was the one person who was absolutely certain me and Annabeth would end up together. She was the reason Annabeth and I are a thing.

"Who?" Leo asked, completely bewildered.

"My dead half-sister," Piper explained.


	3. Chapter 2: Creating

**AN: Thank you guys for reviewing. I am taking allen r's suggestion now so yay! It was a great idea btw! Also, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other charatcers…I'm just a lowly fangirl.**

Chapter 2

Percy

Nico looked at me and it brought me back to the start of the Battle of Manhattan…Beckendorf.

"Hey could we maybe bring back Beckendorf too? I asked.

"Yeah. Oh my gods. I always wanted to meet him. I mean everyone always raves about him. Sweet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Ummm…sure. I think so," Nico muttered. He flexed his wrists and stretched. "They should be fairly easy. I saw both of them the last time I was in the Underworld. And I mean we are just summoning spirits…"

Nico looked at me and I brushed him off. He handed Leo a list of supplies and he was off. Piper smiled a proud smile. I mean this was all her idea. That's when the guilt settled in. I had let Beckendorf die. Did he resent me for that? I was really nervous about talking to them now. I was just jittery I guess. I mean we were all eventually going to design the ring for my Annabeth. And then we could be getting married.

Leo came back with some shopping bags. He set them down and Nico immediately dived in them and pulled out the contents. There was a bag of chips, a bottle of soda, some chalk, one of those huge storage plastic buckets, and a box of matches. He opened the bag of chips and the soda and poured them in the bucket tote thing. Why do they call those thing totes? They aren't bags. Anyways, he then muttered something then the chalk box lit up. He drew a circle and as I watched him draw it, I felt helpless.

"You need a hand?" I asked.

"No. It's fine. I can do it on my own," he grumbled.

He shoots me a glare and I scurry back to Leo and Piper. After drawing a circle around the bucket, He lit the concoction on fire. Leo went over to him and kept the plastic from melting**. AN: Just so you know, I completely made up this ritual.** Then Nico twisted his scull ring and began to chant.

"Oh Father, Let us be in association with two spirits. Let us commune with the dead. I summon Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf."

The concoction began to bubble and as the bubbles began to grow, two reasonably large ones formed and eventually grew up. They popped and the ghosts of Silena and Beckendorf appeared. Silena looked so much better than when she died. She had joy back in her face. And Beckendorf looked so peaceful too. Not like he was on our mission.

"Sup Percy."

"Puhlease tell me it finally happened," Silena stated.

"Yes. Me and Annabeth have been dating for over a year now," I said. "That's why you're here.

"We need your help designing an engagement ring! I'm Piper by the way. And I'm your half-sister."

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods!" Silena exclaimed. She and Beckendorf smiled at me.

"I know right!" Piper agreed.

Silena and Beckendorf floated behind us to the drawing table.

"So, what are you thinking Percy?" Beckendorf asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean I want something that is us. Maybe incorporate a pearl or something silver," I said.

"Ohhhhh. Totally," Piper and Silena squealed.

"Why don't we engrave it," Beckendorf suggested.

"I like it," Leo stated.

He started skecting and kept looking back at Beckendorf for approval. He just smiled and nodded. I kept going back to the guilt from the Titan War and I pulled Beckendorf aside.

"Percy, I know what you're going to say. It's okay. I have Silena with me. I am content for eternity."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I couldn't save you," I said.

"It's alright Perce," He replied.

We rejoined the group and the design is looking great. The final design was a like an "S" with a small diamond in the middle and where it curled, one was a pearl and the other was a silver stone. In the actual band, I had "Always together" engraved. I really liked the final design.


	4. Chapter 3: What's Next?

**AN: I know it looks like I'm skipping around but I am actually going to be covering the proposal don't worry. It will be covered. And please please please please review. So enjoy this Annabeth chapter with a little Percy action. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I only own the plot and the wedding dress designs.**

_Chapter 3_

Annabeth

The shop is very organized and it reminds me of an artists' pallet, but all the paint was shimmery white dresses. Today is the day I am picking out my wedding dress. It's been three years since the war with the giants and Gaea and since we all have gotten our lives in order… especially Percy and I. I've made two appointments at this boutique, one for me and one for my bridesmaids. Yes, Percy and I are getting married. Actually this isn't a boutique it's more of a bridal superstore. I have brought Piper, to her insistence Aphrodite, Hazel, Reyna, Clarisse, Rachel, one of my stepsiblings Kate, and surprisingly Athena. They are sitting down as I go to the secretary to let them know we are here for my appointment. I check in and go sit with my friends and family at the chairs and couch up against the wall.

"You ready?" Piper asks, squeezing my shaking hand.

"Yeah I think so," I say.

"I find this whole ordeal petty, says my mother.

"Athena m'lady, but its tradition," Reyna states.

Reyna and my mother get along really well despite the fact that Reyna's a Roman and my mother's a Greek goddess. Reyna always makes sure and refers to my mother as Athena and never Minerva, so does Hazel. I think they prefer Athena over Minerva.

"Annabeth chase?" a young woman calls from around the corner. She's on all black but adorning a welcoming smile.

"That's me," I reply as I wave my hand.

"I'm Miranda and I will be your consultant today. Who did you bring with you?" she asks.

I am sitting in the middle on a couch and everyone else is around me. Athena is on the left at the end.

"This is my mom Athena," I point to her.

The look on Miranda, the consultant's face is priceless. Athena honestly looks younger than me like she could be my younger sister. One would never guess she could be my five thousand year old mother. I then point to Reyna who is seated next to her, on Athena's right.

"Next to her is Reyna," I state.

"Hello."

"Then Hazel."

"Hi."

"This is Aphrodite and her daughter Piper."

"Hello there darling," Aphrodite says to Miranda.

"Hi," Piper says all giddy to get started.

"My half-sister Kate."

" 'ello."

"And that's Clarisse and Rachel," I finish.

" 'sup," Clarisse nods.

"Hiiii…" Rachel shrills.

"Ohhhkay. Great names guys," Miranda states.

We all just crack up.

"So Annabeth, let's go to my dressing room and talk a little more," Miranda says.

We all get up and follow her through the store to some seats around a raised platform.

"You all wait here and I'm going with Annabeth."

I wave to them and follow her to the dressing room. We sit down and she immediately starts prying for details.

"So who's the fiancé?"

"Well, I'm marrying my best friend, Percy Jackson. He's my hero…literally. I have known him since we were twelve and we've been on many adventures together," I explain, smiling.

Percy

This is it. I'm going to do it. After designing the ring with Piper, Silena, Leo, and Beckendorf, I'm ready. I'm pacing up and down the Poseidon cabin reviewing my plans over and over again. I eventually work up enough courage to go through with it all. I know exactly where Annabeth is because I may have memorized her schedule. I also cleared my plan with Chiron to make sure I could swoop Annabeth away and propose.

While walking to the Sword Arena where Annabeth has her class, I start to sweat uncontrollably. This has to be perfect. I mena I brushed my hair and put on a crisp blue striped button down for the occasion. I walk in and before I could chicken out and try again, Annabeth catches my gaze.

"What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain? I have a class," she parts the sea of young demigods and approaches me. "And what's up with the shirt?"

"Just," I stutter. "Just come with me."

"I have a class," she states again.

"Don't worry about it, Wise Girl. I got you covered," I say.

"Hi guys!" Piper enters from another entrance.

"Piper!" the kids shrill.

Thank the gods she made it. Piper takes over and Annabeth gives me a look.

"Please?" I offer her me hand.

"Fine. But let me freshen up first," she grumbles.

We walk hand in hand back to the cabin area. I let her into the Athena cabin while I wait on the steps. I sit down and just look out at camp. It is late afternoon and it is as hot as ever. A little ways out, I can see Travis and Connor Stoll leading the entire Hermes cabin to "Arts and Crafts". The Apollo cabin is dominating the basketball court, well most of them. A few are on the courtside playing guitars because they're just not interested. Not all demigods fall under the stereotypical aspects of the godly parent. You'd be surprised honestly. Today camp is just peaceful and as you know, that is rare. It's nice. I jump from my spot on the steps and see Annabeth. She let her hair down and put on a light blue sundress and flip-flops. I wrap my arms around her waist and plant a kiss on her lips. She smiles and I lift her up from the porch of the cabin and to the ground where I am. I let her go and take her hand.

"Come on Wise Girl," I run up ahead and pull her along.

She laughs, "What are you planning Seaweed Brain?"

I slow down when we reach the beach looking out on Long Island Sound. I slide off my sandals while she kicks off her flip-flops. I grab her hand and we casually stroll to a picnic that I had previously set up.

"Wow," she says.

I flex my wrists, "I do have a few tricks up my sleeve."

I open the nearby basket and grab out a pack of coke and hand her a can and pop one for myself. I take a sip and watch Annabeth watch the ocean. Her gray eyes reflecting the ocean have a newfound bluish tint. They sparkle. I out my can of coke down and wrap my arms around her.

"What are you thinking about,Wise Girl?" I ask.

"You," she says in a kind of monotone voice.

I laugh and stand up pulling her with me. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the water. She laughs all the way there and it gives me confidence for what I am about to do. I can feel the box with the ring in it get heavier with each step. Here I go. I put her down and she wraps her arms around my neck and looks at me. Our feet are skimming the waves and it calms me down. She eventually lets o because I am moving down to my knee. I grab her hands and she gasps.

"Annabeth Chase, I have gone through your mother and father, Chiron, Piper, Nico, and Leo. I summoned the spirits of Beckendorf and Silena. Just to make this moment happen. I love you more than anything I have ever loved. You are everything I have and I feel like I'm babbling so I am going to ut to the chase…get it…" I start.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain," she giggles.

I grab the box from my pocket and open it, "Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 4: Dresses Part 1

**AN: Thanks for all the views, favorites, and followers. I love you all. So, I am in my school's production of **_**Damn Yankees**_** and I am playing Doris. That's this weekend and we open tonight! (and if you live in the Derry, New Hampshire area you should totally go…check it out at ** **) I won't be able to write for a little. I'm sorry. So please please please review. I love you all (::) Have a cookie!**

_Chapter 4_

Annabeth

"And I said yes," I finish.

"Awww that's so sweet," she sighs. "Where are you guys getting married?"

"We decided to get married at the camp in Long Island where we met. The ceremony is going to take place on the beach there. The ocean is a big part of us."

"Ohhh! A beach wedding!" Miranda shrills.

"Pretty much," I fold my hands on my lap.

"So, what are you looking for?" she asks simply.

"I want something flowy and beachy and very simple. If it's not free flowing then I want a structured bodice. But honestly, just keep it simple," I giggle.

"Okay. Price point?"

"There isn't. Aphrodite's paying," I explain.

"Interesting. If you don't mind me asking, why is your friends mom paying and you or your own?"

"I've actually know Aphrodite longer than I have known Piper and Aphrodite is like an aunt to me. As for my mother, she has never been a big fan on Percy. It's a miracle she's even her today," I say.

"Oh well then. Why don't you undress and I'll go pull some dresses," Miranda says.

"Okay," I agree.

I undress and slip into the silk robe that's hanging there. She soon comes back with four or five dresses. None, thankfully, are puffy. One is all lace, another is all white chiffon, one has beading, and the last is a structured corset. Little did I know she had another one. It's a fitted top with pickups. Each pick up is speckled with jewels and pearls.

"I take it Aphrodite picked a few," I say.

Miranda laughs and nods.

"Which one first?" she asks.

"How about the structured one," I suggest.

She takes it out of the bag and unzips it. I step in and pull it up. She zips it and I take a look. It's very modern. It's also tight. It's a trumpet style with corset-like cutouts on top. It has a sweetheart neckline and is very elegant.

"Do you wanna show them?" Miranda asks after clipping the sample to my size.

"Sure."

We leave the room and head towards my entourage. I hear gasps as I walk up to the podium. I can tell my mom likes it. I can't tell if everyone else does. I look at myself briefly then turn around.

"So…" I prompt.

"No no no no no no!" Piper exclaims.

"It's too…modern and sleek for your wedding," Aphrodite finishes.

"Well I like the structural aspect," Athena states.

Clarisse snorts, "I was thinking something more romantic."

"Yeah," Aphrodite, Piper, and Hazel agree.

"I agree with the simple, romantic idea," Rachel says.

"But I agree with Athena, the structured look is Annabeth," Reyna injects.

"I want something that is us. Not just me," I state.

"We've got plenty more to try," Miranda says.

She helps me down and we go back to try something else. So they want something romantic. Something more like Percy and my relationship. I'm willing to try.

Back at the dressing room, Miranda pulls a dress that's really flowy. It's another sweetheart neckline and it's a drop-waisted A-line right after the bust. It definitely fits the beach wedding. Miranda zips me up and looks at ne through the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asks.

I twirl around and look from behind.

"I'm not too sure about this one."


	6. Chapter 5: Dresses Part 2

p class="MsoNormal"strongAN:  
Thank you all for reading. I cant remember if I have out in a disclaimer yet so here you go, I don't not own any of these characters or their backgrounds, except for Miranda the consultant and Kate (Annabeth's half sister). /strong/p 


End file.
